Destiny's Path
by SakuraFlowers99
Summary: Kaori had planned to join the Black Hawks along with her brother, but upon accidently discovering a plan to murder both of them, she uses her life to protect his. As a result, she is reincarnated into Angelica Raggs, sister of Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs. What will she discover while finding her memories?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Notes: This is my first story, hope you enjoy it!**_

**Destiny's Path**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_Flashback 4 years ago…_

_ "Onii-chan, wait for me!" Kaori shouted as she ran after her elder brother. It was a beautiful afternoon during summer with the sunlight shining directly on the deep blue lake so that it glittered and sparkled like diamonds. They were racing to see who would get down to the lake first._

"_Hurry up, Kaori-chan! You're too slow!" Her elder brother called to her as he quickly reached the edge of the lake. Kaori ran as fast as she could to catch up to him. When she reached her brother, she ran towards him and gave him a great big hug. He squeezed her tightly and he ruffled her blonde hair lovingly. She looked up into his face, framed by his blonde hair and brown eyes._

"_You did great, Kaori-chan! You still have to practice a little more to get up to my speed and then even more to beat me in running!" Her elder brother teased. She pouted, her lower lip sticking out._

"_That's not fair, Onii-chan! You're 5 years older than me!" Kaori complained. He smiled gently and put her down._

"_You'll be just as fast as me one day, Kaori. I promise that you will. Why don't we go and practice some sword fighting?" Her brother asked. Kaori dashed ahead and shouted back to him, "Try and beat me now, Onii-chan!"_

_He sped after her calling loudly, "Wait; slow down, Kaori-chan! Be careful!" Kaori paid no attention to him, but kept running forward, the cool wind rushing past her face. She spotted a dandelion and ran back towards her elder brother and offered it to him._

"_Let's make a wish together, Onii-chan!" Kaori said, while offering him the dandelion. He took the dandelion and bent down so that he was the same height as Kaori._

"_My wish is that we both go to the Academy and enter the Black Hawks!" Kaori muttered under her breath. They blew the dandelion together and watched as the seeds floated away on the wind._

"_It'll definitely happen, I promise," Her elder brother answered while giving her a hug. They walked back to the mansion together hand in hand, both satisfied to their heart's content. This was the happiest day of her life that she remembered until that day her aunt murdered her._

_1 year later…_

_Kaori was walking down the hallway in the family mansion extremely excited about her sword fighting practice with her elder brother. She always enjoyed sword fighting with him while their grandfather looked on, providing advice for both of them. He was strict, but a very kind person who cared much for them. Their father and mother never even seem to want to look at either one of the two. The relatives that looked at them had looks filled with disgust, loathing, and horror._

_As she passed by a seemingly empty room, she heard footsteps coming closer and closer. It was her uncle and aunt, both of whom were whispering quietly. She dashed into the room and hid inside a mahogany wardrobe. Heart pounding, she listened to their conversation._

"_Those two children are ill-omens to our family lineage. They are a disgrace!" Her uncle murmured._

"_If we got rid of them, there would be no more ill-omens to worry about. They're useless!" Aunt spat angrily. "We'll do it at midnight tonight." Uncle nodded in agreement and they continued their horrible conversation._

"_They want to get rid of us... they're going to kill Onii-chan! No, I can't let them kill Onii-chan. No matter what, I will make sure Onii-chan survives. I have to, even if I use my life!" As she listened, she realized that it was tonight that Aunt would attempt to kill them both. After they left, she climbed out of the mahogany wardrobe, thinking deeply._

"_I have to tell Grandfather so Onii-chan will be safe. Though I better go to practice now since Onii-chan is probably looking frantically for me, no doubt," Kaori muttered as she ran down the hallway and out into the courtyard where her elder brother was waiting._

"_Where were you, Kaori-chan? You're extremely late!" He scolded, looking impatient to begin. A half-hour had already passed during the time which she hid inside the closet._

_That night, after she told her grandfather that she was leaving, she searched her drawers for the two silver heart lockets she had bought from a jewelry stall at the market. They were beautifully inscribed with a K and intertwining flowery vines, made specifically for the two of them. The one for her brother had a picture of her and contained tiny piece of paper inside that said:_

_Dear Onii-chan,_

_By the time you read this, I'll probably be running for both of our lives. Please don't be upset at me or Grandfather. I made Grandfather swear to secrecy that he wouldn't tell you until after it happened. I don't want you to come after me because I'm risking my life to keep you safe. I'm doing this so our dream can be fulfilled. I know you'll become a great person and definitely be recruited to join the Black Hawks. If they can't see how extraordinarily talented you are, then they are definitely blind. Remember that I will always be watching you from wherever I am and that I am always with you, loving you. I am proud of you, Onii-chan._

_Love,_

_Kaori_

_The moon was beginning to rise and the clock striking twelve. Kaori tiptoed into her elder brother's room and lightly place it beside him. She turned and ran outside into the cold night. She ran for her life and never turned back. The chilly night wind made her shiver all over. As she bolted down a dark alley, she suddenly froze in her tracks. A dark figure stepped out, holding a gleaming knife. It was her aunt, with her pretty long blonde hair and cold ice blue eyes. She was one of the relatives who had regarded them with a particular disgust. Uncle and Aunt loathed them with all their heart. They viewed the two siblings as horrid, disgraceful children. An evil smile spread on her face as her uncle, springing from the shadows, pounced on Kaori, pinning her against a hard wall. Struggling futilely and sobbing many tears, Kaori stared up into her uncle's dark blue eyes, quite horrified upon seeing those emotionless eyes. Aunt looked exactly the same except for her face had a twisted, cruel smirk. These were the eyes of murderers who killed without remorse. The knife plunged downward into her heart and she closed her eyes, knowing it was the end. She hit the hard cobblestone road and was knocked unconscious. Everything suddenly went pitch-black…._

_Suddenly her elder brother was frantically shaking her awake and urgently hissed, "Wake up, Kaori!" She blearily opened her eyes and saw his extremely worried face. He knelt down and picked her up with his arms. Kaori leaned against him and put her left arm on his right shoulder._

"_Are you alright, Kaori? It's good that we arrived just in time. You've lost a lot of blood," her elder brother murmured. As they walked quietly down the empty streets, snow began to fall for the first time in many years. Kaori looked up at the pure white fluffs that gently brushed past her face. The night sky was brilliant with the shine of many stars that awed her, for she had never seen such a sparkling brilliance._

"_It's snowing, Onii-chan…. Isn't it perfectly wonderful?" Kaori whispered, her eyes fixed on the sky. This was the first time she had ever seen snow. She suddenly felt tired and her eyelids began to droop._

"_I'm a bit tired, Onii-chan…. I'm going to go to sleep for a while…. Thanks for coming to save me, Grandfather, Onii-chan…." Kaori's voice trailed off into silence as she closed her eyes and slept. Her last feeling was the warmth of her brother as she snuggled as close as she could to him. Afterwards, there was a sudden lightness as she took her last breath and died. _

_Kaori opened her eyes and saw many white fluffy clouds floating by her in the sky. The stars twinkled all about her. It was still night, but there was no sign of the snow that had been falling. She stood up and walked around. There was nobody there, except for a man sitting on a throne with two staircases on either side. These staircases seemed to lead up and to where, nobody knows. Kaori assumed that the man on the throne was the Chief of Heaven upon noticing the elegant columns that surrounded her. He seemed to give off a high and mighty aura along with the fact that she could not see his face._

"_Is this Heaven?" Kaori asked cautiously. The Chief of Heaven, who was lounging on the throne, laughed, quite amused._

"_It is indeed, Heaven. You are much smarter than some of the people before you, Kaori," the Chief of Heaven replied. "You are allowed to reincarnate into a person, Kaori, for your deep love, selflessness, and willingness to sacrifice your life for your brother's."_

"_Will I be able to see Onii-chan again?" Kaori asked sadly. The Chief of Heaven nodded and held out her silver locket. Kaori bowed and took it from the Chief of Heaven's hands. It seemed to have none of the bloodstains she had remembered on it. She traced the intertwining flowery vines on the locket and stared at the K in the middle._

"_I will allow you to retain the few memories that still exist within you, Kaori, although you will not understand their meaning right away. It is up to you to find your other memories, which have scattered to many places and will lead you to your brother. When you have finally found all your memories, the locket will return to you. I see you are determined to see your brother, although he may not recognize you until you find your memories and have the silver locket. I wish you good luck, Kaori."_

_Kaori suddenly felt her eyes closing and everything becoming dark again…_

_On that very same day, the snowflakes fell in the Raggs Kingdom and a baby girl was born to the king and queen. The baby girl had dark brown hair and deep green eyes, just like her brother Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, the prince. She was named Angelica Raggs, the reincarnation of Kaori. Little did Angelica know that a great destiny was ahead of her and that she would have to struggle to achieve happiness._

**_Author's Notes: The next chapter will be about Angelica's childhood in the Raggs Kingdom! It'll take a while, but I'll try to get it done as soon as I can._**


	2. Chapter 2: The Barsburg Church

**Author's Notes: This chapter talks about Angelica's childhood in the Barsburg Church! Enjoy!**

**Destiny's Path**

**Chapter 2: The Barsburg Church**

"Father, is Mother going to be alright?" Angelica asked worriedly. Their mother had fallen very ill and had gone into a coma. She had been scared by how her mother looked like she was just sleeping, but when Angelica tried to actually wake her up, her mother didn't wake up. She had almost thought her mother was dead until she barely heard her mother's quiet breathing. Their father stood by the bed in between the two of them, his face solemn. Her mother's beautiful light hair was fanned out on her pillow and her slender hand lay still on the blanket. Tiashe was quietly talking to their mother while holding her hand as if she could hear him, causing Angelica's eyes fill with tears. She set her bouquet of belniroses in a vase beside her mother's bed. Every day, Angelica visited her mother with a bouquet of fresh flowers. Their mother had loved flowers very much and Angelica was determined that her mother would have flowers that never withered. She began to sing one of the songs that their mother had always sung to her when she was sad, to try to cheer her father and Tiashe up.

They both watched her as she sang the song. Her voice swelled and dwindled with the rhythm of the song, and the sweetness in which she sang it was heartbreaking. Angelica ended her song and looked down at her mother. She gently kissed her mother and left, remembering all those times her mother had picked flowers with her, played with her, talked with her, and cared for her. All those times her mother had calmed her down and resolved conflicts between her and Tiashe, she remembered them all. The only thing she could do was wait.

Later, they were sent to the Barsburg Church to be raised in secrecy. Apparently their mother was not legitimately married to their father and their aunt, Queen Vanessa Antwort despised them both. Angelica had felt a sudden surge of anger towards their aunt although she didn't understand why she felt that way.

_A month later….._

Angelica tiptoed down the hallway of the Barsburg Church. If anybody noticed that she had disappeared, she would be in for it. The nuns were very nice, but she wanted to explore the Barsburg Church some more. She wanted to find a place where she could be alone and contemplate over the recent dreams she had been having. Angelica seemed to always have a recurring dream about a boy with blond hair and brown eyes. He was always together with a little girl, his sister, who had features exactly like his and a personality to match. In another dream that she had, the boy was carrying his dying sister down the streets while the snowflakes fell gently. After having that dream, Angelica would have an aching feeling in her heart, a pain that she didn't understand. Why was that boy so familiar, even though she had never seen him before?

After wandering in the hallways for a while, she ended up inside the library. It was filled with bookcases that towered high above, all the way to the ceiling. Angelica was naturally curious about the library, so she walked over to a bookcase and tried to reach for a book with a purple spine that was too high up for her to reach. She jumped up and down, trying to get the purple book, until a hand took the book and handed it to her.

"What are you doing here, little girl? I don't think you're allowed in the library," the stranger spoke, looking down at her. He had dark bluish/blackish hair and eyes that stared straight into hers. The stranger wore all black clothing and looked rather frightening. Angelica looked up straight into his face, trying to hide her fear.

"There's nothing wrong with me going into the library for a book. Anyway, I'm not a little girl," Angelica replied. She stood her ground as best as she could, the only sign of terror was visible in her trembling hand. The stranger laughed loudly and put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's good that you want to read, but I'm not sure you'd know how to read that book. It's a bit complicated for a little girl like you to read. If you want, I can help you with it," the stranger offered. She glared at him and marched over to a table and sat down on a chair.

"I can read it, just watch me read it. Hmm… this sentence talks about Eve, the daughter of the Chief of Heaven, and how she fell in love with…. I can't really read this, but she was killed and the Chief of Heaven created the Seven… Is this is spelled G-h-o-s-t-s?" Angelica wrinkled her forehead in confusion. The stranger took it from her hands and began to read.

"It says that Eve fell in love with Verloren, supposedly the Chief of Heaven's greatest and perfect creation, but she was murdered by him. The Chief of Heaven created the Seven Ghosts, which were Verloren's fragments, to execute Verloren for murdering people on Earth to find Eve's reincarnation. The Seven Ghosts were Zehel, Fest, Profe, Ea, Landkarte, Vertrag, and Relikt. Verloren was sealed so that his soul can only reincarnate in human bodies. The Eye of Mikhail and Raphael make sure that Verloren is and will remain sealed," the stranger said, his eyes scanning the page. "It's a rather interesting book that you chose, little girl. You are a very good reader for your age, but you won't be able to understand this book if you read it by yourself. You are about three years old, right? I can read the book out loud to you so you'll be able to understand it, if that's what you want." Angelica looked up into his dark eyes with her shining green ones and was dumbstruck with excitement.

"Yes, that would be so wonderful! It's all thanks to you, um… I don't really know your name," she stammered with a flushed face. The stranger stood up and walked a few steps before turning around and giving her a smile.

"My name's Guido. I don't know your name either, little girl," Guido answered. He continued walking past the bookcases.

"My name's Angelica!" She called as Guido was right by the library entrance. He turned around, waved goodbye, and then disappeared. Angelica was then found by a frantic nun, who scolded her for being in the library when she wasn't supposed to be there. She put the book back in its proper place and looked back as she left the library, full of books and knowledge to be gained.

"I'll be back soon, I promise," Angelica whispered quickly. She flew past the nun, who desperately tried to catch up to her while breathing heavily, and meet Father in the hallway. Father was somebody Angelica loved very much and hated to disappoint. His features were similar to her own father's that it seemed that her own father, whom she cared for very much, always seemed to be nearby. He gave her a warm smile and asked the nun about how she had been. The nun looked annoyed and immediately a flood of incidents that had happened came pouring out of her mouth.

"Angelica has been a pretty good girl today, but she sneaked into the library when nobody was looking and stayed there until dinnertime, when we finally noticed Angelica was missing. This morning, she also had an argument with one of the boys who tried to play a trick on her brother at breakfast. Angelica has also been asking too many questions during classes that we can't answer and it is driving us to no end," the nun reported, looking frazzled. Angelica gave a sigh, but stood there quietly. Father looked at her, with a solemn expression, and Angelica began to feel the tension in the air.

"Why did you sneak into the library, Angelica?" Father gravely questioned her. Just then, Guido walked by and saw her standing there, with nothing to say.

"She wanted to read some books and we meet there, Bishop Kreuz. It's nice to see that Angelica wants to learn more, especially at a young age," Guido answered, lazily walking over. He gave Angelica that kind smile of his, and began talking to Father. Father beckoned to Angelica, and she came over and stood right next to Guido.

"Guido has offered to help you with your reading, Angelica, while he is staying at the Church. When he leaves the Church, your reading lessons will be taken over by one of the other bishops. Is that alright?" Father spoke, looking pleased. Angelica's face lit up with a wide grin that Father had only seen a few times on her face. She dashed down the hallway with the nun running behind her, calling to Angelica to slow down. Guido and Father both smiled as they watched the two disappear out of sight.

"I see you've taken to Angelica, right?" Father asked Guido. Guido merely gave a smile and nodded. No words could say it better than that.

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will be about Angelica during Guido's few days at the Church. What will happen when Angelica starts to realize who Kaori is? Keep reading to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guido's Farewell

**Author's Notes: This chapter talks about Guido's days with Angelica at the Church. Enjoy!**

**Destiny's Path**

**Chapter 3: Guido's Farewell**

Angelica's mood brightened every single day while Guido was there. She listened to him read from the purple book in the afternoon and learned so much more about the Seven Ghosts, Verloren, and the Church. She also learned some practical skills from him such as writing letters to other people. Angelica started to keep a diary so that she could remember what had happened that day. She hid this diary inside the library, where it was safe.

One afternoon, Angelica and Guido finished their reading early and had nothing to do. Tired from reading, they walked out of the church into the plaza. The nuns were washing clothes nearby while the two of them sat on the edge of the fountain. Angelica spotted the channel and eagerly ran over, wondering if there were any fish swimming inside. Just as she ran over, a nun came by with a huge basket of clothes and accidently bumped into her, causing her to fall into the channel. A huge splash was heard and everybody turned to see what happened.

"Help me! I can't swim….*cough*….*splutter*," Angelica choked. Guido ran over as she began to sink under the water. Angelica began to feel herself losing consciousness as everything turned dark.

_Flashback to Kaori's death_

_ Angelica opened her eyes and saw the boy with blond hair and brown eyes and how worried he was. He knelt down and picked her up with his arms. Angelica instinctively clung to him, but in her mind, she was confused. Why was she clinging to him when she didn't even know him?_

_ "Are you alright, Kaori? It's good that we arrived just in time. You've lost a lot of blood," he murmured. Angelica suddenly realized the importance of that name. Kaori was her name, she had been called that years ago. Her true name, the name she had been born with. But then who was Angelica? Why did she have that name, Angelica? As they walked quietly down the empty streets, snow began to fall. Angelica looked up at the pure white fluffs that gently brushed past her face. The night sky was brilliant with the shine of many stars that awed her, for she had never seen such a sparkling brilliance. "It's snowing, Onii-chan…. Isn't it perfectly wonderful?" Angelica whispered with her eyes fixed on the sky. This was the most beautiful snow she had ever seen. She suddenly felt tired and her eyelids began to droop._

"_I'm a bit tired, Onii-chan…. I'm going to go to sleep for a while…. Thanks for coming to save me, Grandfather, Onii-chan…." Angelica's voice trailed off into silence as she closed her eyes and slept. Her last feeling was the warmth of her brother as she snuggled as close as she could to him. The boy with the blond hair and brown eyes was her brother. That was why she had called him Onii-chan. But what was her brother's name? Who was she exactly? Those were her last thoughts as she began to lose unconsciousness._

Angelica woke up inside a room on a bed. She sat up and contemplated what had just happened. Angelica had always had that dream, but this time it had changed. She had been Kaori and she had a brother, but where had Kaori gone? Where was her elder brother? Angelica spotted Guido coming over and wondered if he could answer some of her questions.

"Glad to see you're awake, Angelica. You've been unconscious for the entire afternoon. How are you feeling?" Guido asked, looking extremely worried. Angelica lifted a strand of her hair, her brown hair. Why was her hair brown? It was supposed to be blond. Kaori had blond hair and brown eyes. Walking over to a mirror in the corner, she looked at her reflection. She had brown hair and green eyes. Why did she have green eyes? Why?

"I'm feeling fine, Guido. Thanks for saving me. I could've drowned back there," Angelica answered lightly, a small smile on her face. She did not want Guido to worry about her, although he looked slightly unconvinced. He told her to rest for the day and then he walked out of the room, leaving Angelica alone. Angelica wanted to wander about the Church for a while, so she got up and walked out. She wandered out of the Church and continued walking about, heading towards the two glass shaped towers. Angelica walked up a staircase and stepped into a room filled with mirrors.

She was surrounded completely by mirrors and behind those mirrors, there was a waterfall. A thick mist covered the mirrors, which showed her reflection all around. Angelica could feel a mysterious aura in the room. She stared at her reflection until she finally saw her brother, with his blond hair and brown eyes. Angelica watched him, her eyes filling with tears.

Angelica watched as the illusion of her brother disappeared, leaving her all alone. She walked down the stairs and was back outside again. Angelica felt a deep feeling of loneliness. She let her feet take her wherever they chose to go and ended up in the Church's cemetery. Looking up, Angelica spotted many marble crosses. The cemetery was silent, but peaceful. She wandered about the graves and sat down on the grassy hill, looking up at the blue sky. The sky was filled with so many white, fluffy clouds, just like that day, the happiest day of her life. She began to sing a soft melody as the wind blew across the hills and eventually fell asleep.

Guido and Fea Kreuz, on the other hand, were not having a very peaceful afternoon. Guido was running around, trying to figure out where Angelica had gone when he bumped into Fea Kreuz in the hallway. Once he told Fea Kreuz what had happened, Fea Kreuz started running around as well, extremely frantic.

"That child wanders wherever her mind takes her and she doesn't tell a single person! Angelica never realizes how much trouble she causes whenever she does that!" Fea Kreuz spoke, his voice rising in agitation. Guido decided that Angelica must have wandered out of the Church and began searching near the entrance to the Barsburg Church. As they both signed out, they saw the cemetery and headed there. Approaching the cemetery, they found Angelica fast asleep near the graves. Fea Kreuz gently picked her up in his arms and they began the trip back to the Church. As they were walking, Angelica opened her eyes and saw the face of Father above her. Still drowsy from sleeping in the cemetery, she thought she saw her elder brother's face.

"Onii-chan, are we there yet? Are we home?" Angelica murmured. Guido, upon hearing this, was incredibly confused and by the looks of it, Fea Kreuz was as well.

"It's me, Angelica, Fea Kreuz. Your brother's back at the Church," Fea Kreuz responded quietly. Angelica suddenly realized where she was and sighed, closing her eyes. Nobody had realized that the brother she was talking about was not Tiashe. It was somehow extremely frustrating.

The next day, after their library time was over, Guido told her that it was going to be his last day at the Church.

"I might come back later, but it's going to be a while," he said. After seeing Angelica's depressed face, Guido laughed and rubbed her head.

"Why don't have some fun today?" Guido asked. Angelica's face brightened and she chased him all the way out of the Church into the bazaar. He bought her a bag of candies and they munched on it all the way back to the Church. They walked over to the western glass tower and climbed up the stairs into a greenhouse filled with all different types of flowers. The floor was made of grass and in the center of the greenhouse was a huge oak tree. Guido picked a white rose and gave it to Angelica, who was awed by the greenhouse.

"Most of these flowers are edible, but I thought you would like them better as a decoration," he spoke. They stood there together for the last time, watching the sunset.

The next day, Angelica woke up to find out that Guido had already left. On her chair was a letter that he had left for her.

_Dear Angelica,_

_ I've enjoyed our afternoons in the library quite a lot. You should continue to read that purple book and find others to read. Just because I'm not there doesn't mean that you should slack off! I suggest that you also continue to practice your writing skills. They have improved since the first day I was here, but you still have the occasional spelling errors. Keep practicing and someday you'll make it._

_From,_

_Guido _

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will be about the beginning of the Raggs War. What will happen to Angelica and Tiashe? Keep reading to find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Shadow of War

**Destiny's Path**

**Chapter 4: The Shadow of War**

**Author's Notes: This chapter is about the beginning of the Raggs War. The shadow of war is looming upon the Raggs Kingdom and trouble begins to stir. Enjoy!**

Angelica was extremely ecstatic upon hearing that she and Tiashe were returning to Raggs Castle! She had dreamed many nights of that day when they would return home. Barsburg Church, in a way, had also become a second home to her. Angelica would miss the peacefulness of the Church, but was looking forward to returning to Raggs Castle. Father would be visiting them often, which made her very happy.

"Aka-chan, look up there!" Tiashe shouted excitedly. Angelica smiled at her brother fondly, snapping out of her deep thinking mood. Her other name was Akari Klein, Aka-chan being Tiashe's nickname for her. It was just too sweet the way Tiashe gave nicknames to almost everybody. Angelica looked up and saw the familiar green and gold flags fluttering high above in the breeze. It was a perfectly beautiful afternoon with a deep blue sky filled with white clouds.

"Race you to the castle, Onii-chan!" She shouted while running as fast as she could. Tiashe ran after her and by the time they reached the castle, they were both out of breath from laughing. They started walking inside when they heard footsteps behind them. Angelica and Tiashe stopped in their tracks, wondering who it was.

"I see you two are having fun," a familiar voice spoke. Angelica and Tiashe whirled around to see their father standing right behind them. Their father hugged both of them tightly and then let go. He looked just the same as always, his face kind and smiling.

"Both of you have grown a lot since you were first sent to the Church. I can't tell both of you how proud I am to see you two all grown up. I have an announcement to make later, so make sure to come and watch," their father said, rubbing their heads fondly. He then left, leaving the two alone. Later, they followed the crowd heading to the castle gates where their father stood in front and made his announcement relating to the matter of who would become the heir of the Raggs Kingdom.

"My only son, Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, shall be the heir to the Raggs Kingdom. Angelica Raggs, my only daughter, shall be the second heir to our kingdom, due to her being too young at the present to become queen," he solemnly proclaimed. The crowd went wild, cheering excitedly. Angelica turned to her brother and hugged him tightly. She was so happy that she was second in line to the throne! Their father was right about her being too young. Angelica needed more experience and had much more to learn. Tiashe was 3 years older than her and would be a very responsible king. Queen Vanessa was watching off to the side, her expression seemingly pleased and calm on the surface. Once Angelica's eyes connected with hers, Queen Vanessa's face was immediately filled with a deadly hatred, as she glared at both of them. Tiashe did not notice, but Angelica's face drained of all color as she suddenly remembered a memory of Kaori's that seemed very similar to the situation right now.

_Flashback_

"_Both of you are disgraces! You don't belong here! Get out!" Their relatives hissed venomously. Her mother and father stood nearby, their faces perfectly emotionless. Angelica backed away, her eyes filled with tears. How could they say such things? Looking off to the side, she saw the faces of her aunt and uncle, filled with an incredibly deep hatred. Her blood ran cold as she saw their expressions. Something bad was going to happen…_

Tiashe was shaking her frantically as she stood there, eyes wide and staring. Angelica's face was as white as a sheet of paper and trembling like a tree branch in a violent gust of wind. Upon seeing his worried face, Angelica quickly snapped back to the present. She forced a smile on her face and told him not to worry.

"Disgraces…..don't belong here….get out…Something's going to happen. Something bad," she whispered to herself. Angelica suddenly felt a dark shadow behind her and ran, as fast as her feet would take her. Her heart beat wildly and frantically. Queen Vanessa had been standing right behind her, a malicious smile on her face. Tiashe, however, stood there wondering why Angelica had suddenly left.

Later one night, Angelica was in the palace garden with her brother, Fea Kreuz, and the Black Beast Squadron. She gathered a bouquet of Belniroses, her favorite flower, and set them down on the grass. Walking over to see what her brother was doing, she noticed Tiashe seemed to have been gathering a bunch of brightly colored mushrooms. By the looks of it, they seemed poisonous. Agas and Mark panicked as soon as Tiashe tried to offer them the mushrooms. Karan was watching the other two guards, quite calm.

"Karan, those mushrooms are poisonous, aren't they?" Angelica asked, quite anxious to see if she was right. Karan nodded, looking quite impressed. Angelica offered him a rose from the bouquet and he took it with a smile. Karan ruffled her hair fondly and tucked the rose in his dark red muffler, given to him by the sister. Angelica and Tiashe had asked him whether he loved the sister or not, Karan had blushed and coughed quite a lot. Just remembering it brought a smile to her face. Upon seeing Father standing next to Tiashe, she ran towards him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw what he was doing.

"Don't eat the mushroom, Father! It's poisonous!" Angelica screeched, dashing towards him. Fea Kreuz was attempting to eat the poisonous mushroom when Agas and Mark snatched the plate from him just in time. Angelica sighed in relief. Sometimes Father would do the weirdest things just to please Tiashe, who never seemed to realize exactly what strange thing he was doing. The ambassador from the Barsburg Empire had arrived, so everyone else left the garden. She gave the other two roses to Agas and Mark as they were going out, in which they were quite pleased. Angelica managed to make both of them wear their roses in their hair and then teased them by saying that they looked just like little girls. They left, looking quite embarrassed. Angelica walked over to Tiashe's side only to find Queen Vanessa talking with Tiashe. Her eyes narrowed. Something suspicious was going on here. The royal attendant that was watching them didn't say or notice anything at all suspicious about the queen being there.

"Come with me to find flowers for your father, dear," Queen Vanessa coaxed. Angelica followed the two as stealthily as she could. It was her duty to make sure Tiashe was safe. Queen Vanessa led Tiashe through the doorway of a stone stairwell down many flights of stairs. The air was damp, cold, and dark. Where was she trying to take Tiashe? Queen Vanessa stopped, and then pulled Tiashe over forcefully to a wooden bench. Tiashe began to fight her back, but Queen Vanessa had other things planned. She raised a steaming, hot iron rod above him as she forced him onto his stomach, exposing his bare back. Angelica knew immediately that her brother was in danger so she ran over and blocked his back from the path of the iron rod. Queen Vanessa, enraged, slammed the iron rod onto Angelica's back.

Angelica suddenly felt the fiery burning sensation as the rod hit her back. It seemed to eat away at her very soul, weakening her. She screamed in pain and agony as Queen Vanessa pushed the rod down with more force. The pain grew more intense and never seemed to end. She howled and continued to emit horrible shrieks of suffering as the rod pressed down harder and harder. Angelica struggled futilely and heard the scared and terrified gasping of her brother underneath her. She began to sob helplessly and clenched her fists, hoping the pain would leave her. Queen Vanessa flung her away and Angelica hit the hard stone floor with an ominous crack. Her leg was broken and she could not stand up from the burning sensation that she could still feel on her back. Queen Vanessa pressed the hot iron rod onto Tiashe's skin. Angelica knew that she would forever remember that horrifying sound as Queen Vanessa's voice cackled over her brother's screams and shrieks of terror, agony, and pain. She then fell unconscious as the pain finally overtook her.

When she woke up again, she was in the Barsburg Church. The familiar white marble walls, tons of bookshelves, and a wooden desk proved that it was an office of one of the bishops. How did she get here? As Angelica looked around blearily, she saw Tiashe being locked inside a black coffin by the Pope. The Pope himself was locking her brother in a coffin? Nothing made sense at all now. There was no way she could get both of them out now. Angelica had to find some help from one of the bishops. Since she had to wait till the Pope was gone, she decided to record the events that just happened in her leather bound diary. Angelica had been smart enough to come up with a code that only she would understand. This was so nobody else could read her diary and figure out secrets that should not be found out. She had hidden the code on a slip of paper inside the purple book she and Guido used to read. Angelica had also given Guido, her dearest friend, the code just in case he needed to see her diary.

Angelica winced as she attempted stood up. Her right leg crumpled as she tried to put her weight on it and as a result, Angelica fell back down again. She slowly managed to stand up although it was extremely difficult to do so. Angelica knew she would not be able to escape as quickly as she wanted to with her leg broken. Horrified, she realized that from screaming earlier, she had lost her voice. Angelica took out her diary and opened it to a fresh page. After finishing her diary entry, she started writing on the page next to her entry a plea for help. When Angelica finished writing, she realized that she could only write in Raggs language. Not many people in the Church would understand Raggs language, but Angelica hoped with all her heart that Guido or at least someone who could understand her was there. He would understand Raggs language and definitely help her.

As she ran down the hallway, Angelica bumped into a bishop coming down the hallway. Looking up, she saw that he had light orange-brown hair, glasses, and a kind face. He smiled down at her and hurriedly, Angelica bowed her head respectfully as she was unable to do a full bow. She held up her diary to him for him to read. The bishop looked surprised and confused. With dismay, Angelica realized that he probably could not read Raggs language, therefore unable to communicate effectively with her.

"I'm sorry, but I do not understand your writing. Is it possible that you are from the Raggs Kingdom?" The bishop asked. Angelica wrote down Guido's name, the only word she knew in Barsburg language, and held it up for the bishop to see. His eyes widened and he wondered briefly how Guido would know this little girl.s

"Guido is currently not here. He is busy with Sky Pirate duties," the bishop answered, regretful that he couldn't help the little girl. Angelica's hopeful expression turned into a sad and disappointed expression. She limped off as fast as her two legs could take her, which was not very fast. The bishop watched as she disappeared around the corner, looking incredibly worried, and decided to inform the other Ghosts about the mysterious little girl who seemed to be asking for Guido and could only write in Raggs language.

As the bishop turned away, he saw a woman with waist-length hair that was wavy and blonde walking next to a bishop with light-colored hair and squarish bangs. The woman saw him and waved eagerly as he hurried over to greet them.

"What brings you, Fest?" The woman, who was Profe, asked curiously. "You look really worried. It's quite unlike you." The other bishop, who was Relikt, narrowed his eyes and remained silent. They both thought Fest looked unusually flustered.

"A girl just came and tried to ask to see Guido. The strange thing was that she could only write in Raggs language. She was injured quite badly and this worries me much," Fest answered. The other two Ghosts' eyes widened in shock as they contemplated this thought and suddenly understood his worrying. They decided to look for the girl, but she had mysteriously disappeared.

"I sensed something odd with the girl. She seemed to have two souls in one body, a past soul and a current soul. The past soul seems to have stayed since it had something left to do. I wonder if the Chief of Heaven could have been the one who did that. Reincarnations do not have any memories of their past life, unlike her," Fest murmured.

"I wonder what the past soul had stayed to finish," Relikt spoke calmly. As they were searching, Angelica had returned back to the room where Tiashe was trapped, desperately trying to free him. When the Pope returned, she hid next to a bookshelf, terrified that the Pope would see her there. Someone knocked on the door and entered in. Angelica's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the person standing in the doorway, someone they had always trusted and loved. It was their loving father standing there. Angelica's head spun in confusion. Why was her father here?

"It's time to switch the container of Pandora's Box, Mikhail," the Pope spoke. Angelica was shocked as she heard the name Mikhail. Her father was the Eye of Mikhail? How could it be?

**Author's Notes: The next chapter is about the escape from Barsburg Church to the Land of Seele. Will Angelica and her brother survive the Raggs war? Keep reading to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Eye of Anael

**Destiny's Path**

**Chapter 5: The Eye of Anael**

**Author's Notes:**

"I see. It is indeed time to switch containers. This coffin is truly quite worn out," their father murmured. "A new coffin is needed to contain Verloren's Body." The Pope smiled a secretly malicious smile and gestured at the coffin containing Tiashe. Just then, some other bishops came in and carried the two coffins out, followed by their father and the Pope. Angelica's mind raced. Thinking back to that purple book in the library, Pandora's Box was used to seal Verloren's Body. It could be either a human body or just a box, but what worried her was that there hadn't been any successful cases of a human box. The problem of a human Pandora's Box was that Verloren's Body devoured the soul without hesitation. Angelica silently pleaded her father to realize that Tiashe was in there. Why hasn't anybody noticed that they had been missing? Tiashe was the heir to the Raggs Kingdom and she, well, she was the princess.

Angelica sneaked out behind them and followed the crowd of bishops to where her father transferred Verloren's Body unknowingly onto Tiashe. She had to cover her hands over her mouth to muffle the scream that was about to escape from her. When all the bishops had left, the Pope went up to the coffin containing Tiashe and opened it with a gleeful smile. Tiashe, to her horror, had strange dark marks all over his body. His eyes were dull and stared, unseeing.

Angelica waited for an opening and as soon as she saw it, she dashed towards the coffin. As soon as the Pope saw Angelica, his face twisted with hatred. He knocked her aside with so much force that she was slammed straight into a stone column. Angelica crumpled to the ground, unconscious. The Pope turned his attention back to Tiashe, not noticing the blonde girl who knelt beside the unconscious Angelica. Kaori was urgently shaking Angelica, but Angelica did not respond at all. What was the most worrying was the physical state she was in. Angelica had a broken leg, but worst of all was the fact that she had just hit her head on a stone column. Kaori used their soul bond to transfer healing Zaiphon to herself and managed to heal Angelica's wounds. Angelica would be out for a while, but that was to be expected.

"As a member of the Church, that was abominable behavior you have just displayed, Pope. I suggest you let the prince go before I make up my mind to attack you," Kaori spoke coldly and clearly. Her brown eyes were cold and void of any emotion besides hate. Anyone who attacked innocent children was her enemy, especially if those two children were Angelica and Tiashe. Kaori would give him no mercy whatsoever.

"And what could a little girl like you do to the Pope? I would like to see what a midget like you can do to me," the Pope smirked tauntingly. A flickering flame appeared in Kaori's hand, flaring higher and higher every second. Right before she was about to attack him, Father had suddenly appeared behind the Pope and dealt an extremely powerful blow. As the dust from the attack cleared, Father had Tiashe safely in his arms. Kaori carried Angelica over to check if Tiashe was okay, but by the looks of it, he seemed all right for the time being. She, however, was shocked to see Vertrag's symbol coming from Fea Kreuz's hands. The King of Raggs was the Eye of Mikhail and now Fea Kreuz was the reincarnation of Vertrag. What other secrets did they have that had been hidden from Angelica? Fea Kreuz looked up and his eyes widened as he saw the girl standing before him. Kaori stood there, her blonde hair waving in the wind, her brown eyes locked on his. For a moment, time seemed to stand still as they stared at each other. Kaori gently lowered Angelica to the ground and whispered something in her ear. As she stood up, she looked back at Tiashe with a wistfully sad face. Kaori's outline was faint and her eyes were distant and empty.

Angelica's eyelids began to flutter as she slowly regained consciousness. She rushed over to Father just in time to see spears pointing at his neck from all sides. Father was angrily shouting at the Pope even though spears were pointing at his neck. She had never seen Father so furious before. The Pope had apparently wanted to revive Verloren by using Tiashe to save more people, which made no sense at all. Angelica did not understand what was going on at all. Why was Kaori here when she was supposed to have died? Why was Father here? With a rumbling crash, pieces of stone rained down on them. Father shouted at Angelica to run and Kaori insistently tugged at her arm. When Angelica didn't move, Kaori grabbed her hand and pulled her outside.

"Vertrag! No one's going to believe you over me! I'm the Pope! You are a traitor to the Raggs Empire! You stole Pandora's Box!" The Pope shouted as they ran out. After arriving at Raggs Castle, Angelica was exhausted and out of breath. She was leaning heavily on Kaori's shoulder, barely able to stand up. Kaori looked tired as well, but was able to support Angelica. Looking at Kaori, Angelica noticed how alike they were. They could pass for twins except the fact that they had different hair and eye color.

"Until this journey is over, they will be orphans of my church. Tiashe….. Your name is Teito. Angelica…. You name is Akari," Father spoke. Their father thrust the Eye of Micheal into Teito's hand. After speaking a few words to him, the Eye began to commence with Teito. He began to scream in agony and pain and Angelica ran towards her brother, trying to reach out to him. Their father then approached her and in his hand was another Eye. It was a different color, a bright golden eye.

"Akari, it is your job to make sure your brother is safe. It is your responsibility to make sure the royal bloodline of Raggs remains. Your Eye gives light to the helpless and provides hope and warmth. Use it well," their father advised as he inserted the eye onto her hand. Akari felt a terrible pain burning through her and screamed in pain while clutching at her arm. Kaori ran over to her and tried to reach a hand out to her, only to have Akari knock it away.

"Don't get near me, Kaori! You'll get hurt!" Akari shrieked. Kaori insistently held on to Akari's hand, her eyes fierce and determined.

"I won't let go, Akari. You're my only friend, the only person I can count on now. You're the only person I can trust," Kaori shouted back, griping Akari's hand so tight that it began to turn white. Kaori winced as the pain flooded through her, through their shared bond, but held on all the way. When it finished commencing, both of them felt something different. There was a voice speaking in their heads, an unfamiliar voice.

"You two are so young and yet you bear such a burdensome destiny" a kind voice spoke. A lady appeared in their minds, knelt to the ground. She had long golden hair and beautiful white wings. Her face was covered by a visor, but her smile was a warm one.

"My name is Anael, Akari-sama and Kaori-sama. I will serve you two faithfully and protect you two from any harm," Anael swore, holding her hand palm up to the two girls. Akari and Kaori touched their hands to hers and a golden light enveloped them. Everyone else in the room saw the two girls giving off a golden light so bright that it felt like the sun during summer time.

"I will fight to the end, no matter what," Akari and Kaori spoke simultaneously. Their eyes glowed golden and from their hands burned white flames. Their father and Fea Kreuz watched, amazed by the power of the Eye of Anael. Its powers had only been spoken of through tales passed down from generation to generation.

"Teito and the Eye will both be well protected. Don't worry, Brother," Father spoke with a soft smile on his face.

"Indeed, it will be."

The next day, Father immediately set out with Teito and Akari. Mark, Agas, and Karan accompanied them as they headed farther and farther away from their home.

"Karan, where are we going?" Akari asked while yawning into her palm. Kaori stumbled on blearily and tripped, but was caught just in time by Mark.

" We're going to the Land of Seele."

**Author's Notes: The next chapter will be about the attempted journey to Seele and what ends up happening right afterwards. Will this be the end of Teito, Akari, and Kaori? Read on to find out!**


End file.
